our master plan
by We-will-always-have-paris
Summary: a shrik visits ncis and it interfears with her master plan to get them together, but will it help or hurt the plan
1. Chapter 1

_so much for homework Abby gets a master plan to get Tony and Ziva together, but when a shrink comes how will that affect it?_

"Abby, we can't do this plan not while the shrink is here she will find out and we will all be fired!" Abby proceeded to give him her puppy dog eyes. "Abby don't look at me like that." She continued to stare at him determened to get her way then she got an idea and let McGee know with an evil smile." Fine McGee, but if we don't do this then we will have to move on to out all time back up plan, plan write another book and make it painfully obvious that it is about them and make them face the music. If you want her to kill you then that sounds like a good one to me." With a shrug that made it look like she didn't care turned to the computer and put up the live video feed of tony and ziva or as she liked to call it the Tiva cam. McGee sighed in exasperation fine you win he said as he saw Ziva walk into Tony's personal space. At that very same moment the shrink decided to come in and froze once she saw what was on the monitor. "So how long have they been together they sure are good at hiding it, and why are you watching them?" both McGee's and Abby's heads shot up as they rushed to explain what she saw. "No they aren't together they would never brake Gibbs rules. Rule 12 never date a coworker, but everybody breaks that rule Gibbs himself broke that one." McGee looked at Abby weird and she sighed "ok, so no one is for sure that he broke it because jenny could have been the only exception to the rule or the reason for it." Abby nodded at McGee and he went to the door locked it then proceeded to get everything ready for the meeting before plan broom closet while Abby tried to tell Rachel about team Tiva. " hers the thing here we are all team Tiva, I'm leader of the Tiva fan club so you have to join now so all I need is a promise that you won't tell Gibbs "Fine I won't tell, and I'm in this looks interesting what do I have to do." With a sly smile abby said McGee get the for out I think we got another member." With a raised brow Rachel took the form from Abby and read part of it. "Is this a contract? Do I really have to sine this?" McGee nodded like he didn't even think this entire thing was insane. "Yes, this is really important stuff you can't just let anyone in." Abby said with a sly smile then grabbed her phone and called palmer, "Plan broom closet is ago, bring caffpow's we will need the energy and prepare for one extra. Tell ducky to rally the troops we start in 1 hour as of now." Without waiting for a response she hung up and looked at Rachel get ready to feel crazy stalker like and be able to run like hell because we are about to piss off a dangerous assassin.

**I don't own ncis or it's carictors just needed to get this out of my head r&r hope you keep reading for chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

** I did this during my language arts class. We were listening to presentations. MINE WAS THE BEST OUT OF THE ENTIER CLASS! Here is chapter two **

**

* * *

**

_**be able to run like hell because we are about to piss off a dangerous assassin.**_

In Abby's oh-so-secret meeting there were Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Rachel, and many other agents.

"Ok here is how it is going to go, YOU." Abby said pointing to a really pretty young blond agent. "Will lure tony to the storage closet, then it is up to you to get out before Ziva sees you."

"And you get Ziva to the closet, how you actually get her in there is up to you I suggest you use your imagination, and don't look suspicious or it will mess up the entire plan."

"Once she is in we will seal the door and then Rachel will make sure nobody tries to get in or help them out, everyone got it?" Abby asked

Most people in the room echoed he got it, except Rachel. She looked like she was psycho analyzing everyone. Great, now we will all end up in therapy. Once the meeting was over I pulled Abby aside.

"Ok this is where I draw the line we are locking our friends in a closet and we are getting all their coworkers to help, there is something wrong with that, and now Gibbs is going to find out because we brought a shrink into this. We are so incredibly screwed.' McGee passed momentarily to take a breath and continued. "And if it doesn't work maybe it is just time to except that they are not meant to be together OK?"

Abby was not happy but she answered anyway, "fine McGee, but it will work you will see it just has to."

"Let's get started.' McGee said with a small smile on his lips

* * *

_30 minutes later_

[i] Anybody not working on getting them were they need to be is crowded around all of Abby's monitors watching the Tiva cam[/i]

"Um sorry to bother you, but there is a box in the supply closet that I just can't seems to reach, would you mind helping me. The blond agent said as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger and batted her eye lashes at him.

"I wouldn't mind at all, lead the way." Tony said as he got up to follow her.

When she passed the Tiva cam she pretended to gag at the fact that she had to flirt with tony.

* * *

_meanwhile_

"Ziva there is a problem …" He stopped when Ziva interrupted him. "Not now I'm busy," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she walked away

On the other side of the TIVA cam Abby was mad "Damn why does she have to be so difficult, time for plan B.

* * *

_**I do not own ncis …**_

Dun dun dun … oh no

Sorry I didn't post for so long I had family issues R&R


	3. Chapter 3

ALRIGHT SO HERES CH 3 ANYBODY ELASE EXIDED!

* * *

"Ziva come here hurry …. Faster…" Abby said while jumping up and down.

"Would you just come down what do you need?" ziva asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oh just come here already I have something really extremely important to tell you," abby said at the door of the closet, "Ok get in here I need to tell you something soooo privet nobody can here." She said this right as the blond walked out of the closet door.

Abby pointed toward the door signaling for ziva to go first. Ziva complied without complaint, but she soon regretted the diction. When abby shoved her in and she heard the click of the lock behind her.

She tuned fast to cheek the handle only to realize that abby had sauntered off the door knob. That wasn't even the worst part of it, because by this time she heard the voice behind her.

"So what's up ziv-ahhh" tony said drawing out her name just to bother her.

"What's up? What's up is that abby has managed to lock us in a closet and managed to levee me powerless to get out that's what's up tony!" ziva said trying to control her anger.

"**WHAT… WHY…. WHAT DOSE SHE WANT**?" he said trying to keep his terror under control. Being locked in a closet with a pissed off assassin is not a really safe extra circular activity.

"**HOW AM I SAPOSED TO KNOW, IF I DID DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD BE IN HERE HUMMM DO YOU**?" she said in a tone that was slightly warning.

"Well we better get to thinking we have to get out of here." Tony said mater-of-factually.

"Really tony I had no idea that we would want to get out I thought that we would want to stay in hear for the rest of our lives." Ziva said sarcastically.

Tony chuckled, "well in know that I'm charming and all but really we should get out a…" he was interrupted by a fuming ziva.

"You knew what I meant tony don't mess with me right now I need to think of how to get us out." She said as she plopped herself down on the floor.

Tony followed suit and sat beside her, it was a little closer then necessary but neither of them minded it.

* * *

"We did it McGee can you believe it" abby said as she jumped up and down slurping a celibately caf-pow

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own ncis tear tear


	4. AN: A MUST READ

_**A/N:**_ SUPER **SORRY** THIS IS **_NOT_** AN UP DATE YOU WILL GET ONE **_TOMORROW_**I SWEAR BUT I HAVE BEEN TOLD MULTIPLE TIMES THAT I NEED A BETA SO I WAS REALLY HOPPING THAT SOMEONE WOULD VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA

SORRY AGAIN THAT THIS IS NOT AN UP DATE CHECK BACK TOMARROW

**_THANKS FOR THE HELP_**

IF YOUR INTERESTED PM ME SOON PLEASE I _**REALLY DO NEED THE HELP**_

_**love all 3**_


	5. Chapter 4

Ziva was pacing in front of tony. They were discussing the possibility of them being watched; finally, they decided that they were not being watched. They also discussed how they were going to get out. The room was Ziva proofed; the doorknob was sauntered off so she could not pick the lock, the door was solid mettle so there was no kicking it out, and she managed to stuff them in there without any weapons. The room was impossible to escape from. The only way out was to do what abby wanted, but neither of them were exactly ready to admit what that was.

* * *

"Do you have to continue pacing, your making me dizzy zi," tony said only halfway kidding.

"Yes it is how I cope with being stuck in tight courtiers ever since ….." Ziva trailed off looking at the floor avoiding eye contact with tony.

Tony was worried about her she never opened up to anyone and when she started to, she would always trail off like she was lost in thought. He took a small step forward," are you ok ziva?"

Instinctively Ziva took a step back when he came forward," why do you even care." She practically spat as she resumed her constant pacing.

Tony was surprised that she even had the nerve to say that he knew the she knew they were best friends …. If not more. Doesn't she? Taking a few small steps toward her trying to get her full attention, "ziva you know how much that I care about you, don't you?"

Seeing he move so close she backed up as far as she could, until she hit the wall. Seeing him look at her like that and say what he just did she started to panic.

When she didn't answer he question he gave her a look lased with concern and started to close the space between them.

Her head shot up to look in his eyes. She saw annoyance, worry, fear, and something else flash in his eyes before she saw his resolve. She knew that if she did not stop this they would cross the line that was blurry to begin with.

"Tony," Ziva said in a warning tone as she had to fight the urge to move closer to him.

He only stopped shortly to look hard at her eyes to see that they were asking , no begging for something completely different then her mouth. That was all he needed to continue to move forward he was tired of playing games with her, them dancing around each other trying not to give in. he wanted HER, and this time there was nothing stopping him. He watched her trying to hold up her wall, but he had been taking it down brick by brick for years and it wasn't as strong as it used to be.

Slowly tony took a cautions step forward. Putting his hands on her hips slowly leaning in. kissing her forehead. When he got no protests, he moved to her temple. She looked slightly dazed, but when his lips touched her cheek, she jumped.

"TONY," Ziva said trying to bring herself to push him off. She brought her hands up to his chest still tiring to push him away , but she couldn't do it.

Moving his feather light touch to her ear he said, "Stop fighting it Zi." With that, he slowly and sweetly sucked her earlobe. She tried to protest again but he shushed her.

She wanted to protest, correction she should protest, but she WANTED this, she WANTED him. So slowly and carefully she pulled back to look at him. As she did this, she tightened her grip on his shirt. Now all she saw was love in his eyes, and even slower, she brought her hands up behind his neck and pulled him closer.

At first, he thought that she was going to hurt him, but then he looked at her and saw her walls come crashing down around her to let him in. he pulled her closer to him and felt her breath on his face as she got soooooo close.

"Tony," she said this time it wasn't a warning, but an invitation, and he took it.

When their lips touched electricity shot through both of them. The kiss started out slow and sweet and became more passionate fast.

**:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P**

**ABBYS LAB**

"Abby I will ask you one more time, were are they? " Gibbs demanded getting really frustrated. Abby was getting really obsessed with getting them together. Ziva was like his kid and no dad wants their baby girl to fall for the player, because it usually ended in hart brake.

"Abby ," McGee said, "just tell him." He pleaded not wanting to get in trouble for being her accomplice.

"The supply closet," abby said sounding really disappointed. McGee was right Rachel squealed. "That traitor is dead," she said mater-of-factually. As she turned on the Tiva cam to see a really anger Gibbs step out of the elevator, and move toward the closet.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I** _don't_ **own NCIS

**PS. NEXT CHAPTER IS MORE THEN LIKELY THE LAST ONE :(**

**_SORRY FOR THE TEASE ;P_**


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: to say the least our family has had some heath issues, and I just have not had time to write. I have to do this in 20 minutes or I would have to wait longer to get this posted so now I cannot get it edited so sorry if it sucks. Oh and the ending is total crap in my opinion so sorry for that as well._

**=-0987654321``1234567890-==-09987654321``1234567890-==-0987654321``1234567890-==-**

Reminder: Gibbs is angry and about to get to the closet door, and Abby is going to kill Rachel.

**`21345678900-==-0987654321``1234567890-=-98764321`126790-=-09876=-0987654321`1234567890-=**

"McGee watch the camera I'm going to make a phone call, Gibbs cannot open that door." With that, abby was in her office with the door locked so nobody could hear here.

"Vance you know that favor you owe me… well I'm going to collect it now."

**0.321456987/*0.123456+789/*-0.123456789+/*-0.123456798/-*0.123456789+/*-0.123456789+/*-**

"Gibbs!,' Vance called from the balcony just before he reached the door. When Gibbs turned around, he had a look of hatred in his eyes. Vance knew that this was going to be harder then I sounded on the phone, but with Abby he was lucky that he did not have to do something really crazy like… well he did not want to think about it actually.

"I'm busy Leon not now." Gibbs yelled back trying to get his people out of the closet.

"NO NOW IS WHEN YOU WILL GET UP HERE GIBBS," now he was mad too, Gibbs needed to learn to follow orders.

Hearing that tone that Vance used Gibbs reluctantly went up the stairs to talk with his boss.

**+0.123456789+/*-0.123456789+/*-0.123456789-*/+0.213654987+/*-.0321654987+-*/.0321654987+-**

Abby was now back in the lab and as soon as she saw Gibbs enter the director's office she ran out of the room and towards the doors.

Once she got to the door she slowed down to see if she heard anything. Abby did not, so she hurried and got the door open. She looked inside and was supper happy at what she saw.

Tony had Ziva pined to the wall and they were playing tonsil hockey. They were so involved in their game that they didn't here Abby come in at all

"Sorry guys, but Gibbs is going to have our heads if we don't get out before he gets back so let's go.' As soon as she said sorry, they jumped apart as if I had lit a fire between them. Their faces were now a satisfying shade of pink. Guess they got embarrassed by me catching them. Oh well I do not care I just glad something happened.

Nobody said a word as they walked out. Abby held the door for them ad was smiling like an idiot the walked out. Therefore, she did not see the two-make eye contact. Without a warning Ziva shoved Abby back, and Tony shut and locked the door.

Abby heard laughing on the other side of the door, but she did not care she was fine being locked in the closet for the rest of her life as long as they were together. Well that is not all true she needed to pee now that she drank so much caff-pow. "HELP," Abby screamed while banging on the door.

**/*-7894561230./*-789+4561230./*-879+4561320./*-789+456123.0/*-789+4561230./*-789+4561230.**

Gibbs finally got out of Vance's office and made a beeline for the closet not even looking at his bullpen. When he got to the door, he heard muffled cries for help. Therefore, he quickly got the door open to find a surprise.

"Abby how did you…" he trailed off when Abby paused pasted him screaming about having to pee. He shrugged his shoulders happy that all was back to normal and after Abby being locked in the closet I do not think she will be doing any sill things for about a week.

_**THE END**_


End file.
